school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Lansey
Zack Lansey, was a main character appearing in the Original Series. He was Tom & Trent’s Science teacher from the 7th grade. He was a smart person, considering he was a science teacher. He appeared in almost every episode in Seasons 1-10, until his final appearance in “The Darkening”. Personality Mr. Lansey was a smart person, considering the fact that he was a teacher. He would teach Tom, Trent, and the other students about Science. He gave out many memorable assignments, such as the Seasons Survey, The Moon Observations, and who could forget the Ecosystem Project. This assignment was about taking pictures outside and stating what was Biotic or Abiotic. Tom and Trent decided to film their observations with puppets, thus Steve and Jon were born. When they showed Mr. Lansey the videos, he found out that they were just filming from a window, so he told them to film another video that was actually outside, but they didn’t. Instead, they told Mr. Lansey that they filmed it, but they deleted it shortly after they finished the slideshow, and he bought it. He made his final appearance in “The Darkening”. In “Welcome to the 8th Grade”, it is revealed by Mrs. Ruben that Mr. Lansey is working at another school. In the Advanced Education episode "The Utensils are Alive! Bernie and the 5 Stages of Grief!", it is shown that he has a YouTube channel, and he is seen in the videos on it that Tom and co. watch. Appearance Mr. Lansey had tan skin, green eyes, and black hair. He also wore glasses. His outfits varied throughout the series, but he was mostly seen with one outfit, which consisted of a navy blue suit jacket over a light blue dress shirt with a red tie, a black belt with a gold buckle, brown trousers, and black dress shoes. In the flashbacks and intros, he wears this outfit without the blue jacket. In his videos shown in HU013, He wears a yellow t-shirt with white cargo shorts and gray sneakers in his YouTube profile picture. In his workout video, he wore a blue t-shirt with black shorts and the same sneakers. Steve and Jon Steve & Jon are puppets that Tom & Trent used for their Ecosystems project. Steve had tan skin, blonde hair, and a red shirt with an “S” on it. Jon also had tan skin, but his hair was orange and his shirt was purple and it had a “J” on it. They first appeared in the episode “Observation Puppets”, when the Ecosystems Project was first assigned. After the project was finished, Steve and Jon were never seen or used again, but they did make a few cameos. In “The School Daze Christmas Movie”, Steve can be seen in Dora’s backpack as one of the options for what the gang can use for entertainment. Jon makes a cameo in Caillou’s Lair in “Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 9”. At some point in Season 17, Nick J. reveals that the observation videos still existed. Alex & Mordecai can be seen using the puppets in the Regular Show episode “The Brain of Evil”. Gallery ZH1.PNG|Mr. Halsey punishing kids for ditching class ZH2.PNG|Mr. Halsey giving Trent a reward Mr. Halsey.PNG|Current Artwork Lansey_AE.png Category:Departed Characters